<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best proof of love is trust by Mimisempai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124857">The best proof of love is trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai'>Mimisempai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Short Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Ficlet, M/M, Making Up, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rafael cursed his sharp tongue that sometimes moved faster than his mind when he was on edge. (...)  It looked like he was going to have to make it up to his lover."<br/>Where Rafael must reassure Sonny about his feelings...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Short Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best proof of love is trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is the ideal witness Counselor, trust us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't trust anyone! I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp made him look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny bent down to gather the papers scattered on Rafael's desk. Even though Rafael couldn't see his face, the young detective radiated dejection. Rafael cursed his sharp tongue that sometimes moved faster than his mind when he was on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Sonny must know it by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But come to think of it, trust in others and trust in himself were hot topics with Sonny. The latter dependent on the former. Sonny needed to feel that people trusted him to trust himself. So Rafael understood that his words had hurt the young detective. It looked like he was going to have to make it up to his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sonny, I don't trust anyone... but you're not just anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rafael, there's no need to justify yourself. I understand really." Sonny answered with a dull voice without raising his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen to me and for once don't interrupt me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael stepped around his desk and had Sonny backed up against it to the point that he was almost sitting on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael brought his face close to Sonny's, so that the young man had no choice but to look him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't let anyone interrupt me and give me their opinion, but you I let."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't let anyone join me in a trial, but you I let."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never been attracted to someone to the point of forgetting their goofy mustache and bad taste in ties, but you won me over from the first minute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not anyone Sonny. If I didn't trust you I couldn't love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his knee forward between Sonny's legs, who automatically opened his legs. Rafael slid between them, and pressing his groin against Sonny's which was at the perfect height, he whispered against his lips, "my body doesn't react like this with anyone, only with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished closing the distance between them by kissing Sonny, who seemed to come to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just as he was about to close his arms around Rafael, the A.D.A  escaped from his arms, a playful smile on his lips. He walked to the door of his office and picked up his coat and bag as he passed. Then, as he went through the door, he turned to Sonny, who had his mouth open in an adorably shocked expression, and said in a seductive tone, "I never thought of moving in with anyone... but with you..." and he closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not betaed, like all this short stories.<br/>Thank you for all the kudos and comments on all the previous stories of this serie.</p>
<p>Dialogue prompt : "I don't trust anyone... but you're not just anyone."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>